Rotary powered mowers are generally designed to be either cutting mowers or mulching mowers depending on the construction of the blade. A cutting mower would have an associated bag for catching the clippings. The bag must be periodically emptied as the bag becomes full. Mulching mowers operate with varying degrees of effectiveness with respect to how uniformly the mulch material is deposited in and on the grass. Generally, because of windrow there are uniformity problems with conventional mulching mowers.